1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a refrigerator having a power supply structure to a storage unit.
2. Background
A refrigerator is an apparatus that keeps foods therein at low temperature using cold air generated by a refrigerating cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator.
A refrigerator is provided with at least one storage unit (e.g., a shelf, a tray, a basket, etc.) for efficiently using an inner storage space. For example, the shelves and the trays may be installed in a refrigerator main body and the baskets may be disposed on an inner surface of a door connected to the refrigerator main body.
The refrigerator may also be provided with a lighting device for illuminating an inside thereof, a display device for outputting information, and/or the like. Researches on a power supply structure for lights of the storage unit are undergoing from the perspective of user convenience and attractive appearance.
However, for a drawer-type storage unit, which is installed by being pushed from outside to inside of the refrigerator, a power supply structure using a cable may be difficult in assembly. Additionally, sealing of the power supply structure may be important in view of a humid inner environment of the refrigerator.